My Sister's Keeper
by astriabarken
Summary: This is the story about Kitana and Mileena going through the struggle of motherhood, life, and friendship. other characters are in it too and if you are offended about profanity, lemons, or drama whatsoever please do not read this story. I do not own mortal kombat or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Mileena's P.O.V

I was three months pregnant with my first child; I couldn't believe I was going to be a mother. I didn't know the first thing about being a mother, I wasn't even ready to be a mother, I had no money, no home, nothing. The father of my unborn child died when I was two months pregnant; I remembered it like it was yesterday….

_Flashback Dream_

_We were in Shao Kahn's Coliseum; Shao Kahn had just found out that I was pregnant. He was chained up right beside Skarlet. After Shao Kahn got finish beating him to pulp, he released him from the chains…_

_"FATHER! PLEASE! STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" I begged and I begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen. And then he glared at me. "You'll get yours next!"_

_Shao Kahn then turned to him, laughing as he was coughing up his blood and teeth. Shao Kahn then summons his war hammer in his hand._

_"NO!" I wanted to run out there to stop his madness but I couldn't, I was guarded by two Tarkatans. Shao Kahn lifts him up by his throat him in the air, and delivers a final blow that broke him to pieces. I couldn't believe it; the love of my life was killed, right in front of me. My heart dropped to my feet, I felt a tear coming from my eye to my cheeks. Shao Kahn turned to me with his hammer in his hand. The two guards released me; my eyes were filled with fear as he got closer to me. Shao Kahn raised his hammer in the air with both his hand, it's a good thing I could teleport myself before he brought his hammer down…._

_ End of Flashback Dream_

_Now all alone with no one around, I came on a decision that will make it all better; I'm leaving Outworld for Earthrealm, I have to get help somehow…. _

_Kitana's P.O.V_

_Liu Kang was outside meditating by the fountains, I was eight months pregnant with our first child. Though we weren't alone my mother was visiting us for a little while. I walked outside to Liu Kang and sat on side the fountain beside him. He looks up and smiles for me._

_"What's wrong?" He asked me placing his hand on my stomach._

_"Nothing," I let out a fart in front of him, Liu looked at me dumb frowned._

_"Are you sure?"  
_

_"Yes!" then I burped. "I'm fine I just got a little gas that's it."_

_"Kitana, have you been eating chocolate again?" Liu looked at me with crossed arms._

_"A little…. I couldn't help it I was hungry?"_

_"You know last time you ate chocolate, we were thrown out of McDonalds!"_

_"That's not my fault; they should've never put syrup on my ice cream."_

_"That's how the ice cream is made"_

_"Well, I still had gas!"_

_"Sister." I turned around and saw Mileena three months pregnant. Wouldn't believe she pick a real guy over Baraka? Well she did the man was even bold enough to give her a baby but he taught Mileena one thing she believes more than ever; Even a wild animal has a soft side…_

_"Mileena…wh-what are you doing here?" She sat down beside and spoke "I need help! I know I don't deserve it but I don't have any place to turn. You gotta me please!"_

_I didn't know what to say, I mean of course m=me and Mileena had our bitter rivalry with each other but she was still my sister, not from my mother's womb but she was still family…to me…_

_"If you want…you…can stay here."_

_"You mean it!"_

_"Yes, till you get back on your feet." I didn't know what do expect but a surprising _


	2. Chapter 2

_1 month later…_

_I was in a pool of warm water, the water was helping me ease my contractions, and Mileena was beside me holding my hand. Liu Kang and my mother was waiting outside I looked over at Mileena she must've been more terrified then I was; then it was time…_

_"Kitana, on a count of three I want you to push okay." I nodded and was ready to push._

_"Okay 1…2…3!" I gave a big push it did not hurt as much as I though it did and before I knew it the birthing was over…and there he was._

_"It's a boy!" the youngest midwife called out. After they got finish cleaning him off they put him in Liu Kang's arms, he was so precious he looked just like his father._

_"Have you thought of a name?" Mother asked I nodded and smiled._

_"Chan," Liu looked down at me._

_"We could name him after your brother."_

_"I like that." He turned back to his son._

_My son name is Chan Lee Kang and he was born on September 16, 1995._

_2 weeks later…_

_Mileena's P.O.V_

_I was in the guestroom resting, I was four months pregnant and everything Sindel and Kitana told me about motherhood was true. I've been having mood swings, I start having weird cravings, and I'm fat. I got up and decided to take a little walk around the house Kitana and Liu Kang had a nice place it wasn't a big house, it wasn't a small house that has a waterfall out back. Those of you might wonder why I try to slay Kitana I even ask myself that question sometimes. To be honest I was a bit of my sister; she got everything she gotten the boyfriends, the girlfriends, and even our heartless, ungrateful father paid her so much attention, I was the one with the Tarkatan mouth even Shao Kahn didn't want me, he had Shang Tsung to create me just so Kitana won't rebel against him and his army, oh well I didn't really care about it that much anyway. I walked outside to see the waterfall view, it looked so pretty before I got pregnant my baby's father use to always take me to look at the waterfalls he always find; he kept reminding me how beautiful it is and how I should never take life for granted, if only he was here now to tell me that again._

_5 months later…_

_I was bent over at the bed grabbing the edge with a death grip; Kitana was beside me rubbing my back to keep me calm. My legs were numb, my back was killing me, but I had to stand because that was the only thing keeping me dilated. The doctor assisted me to lay back down it was time for me to push… _

_"Mileena, I want you to listen to me, when I count to three I want you to give me a big push oaky."_

_"Okay,"_

_"Alright ready 1…2….3!" I gave a big push I was in more pain than I ever was._

_"Okay, stop there's the head."_

_"Your doing good Mileena." Kitana was cheering me on. I was sitting there sweating, trying to catch my breath, and then I had to push again._

_"Okay I need you to give me another big push okay!"_

_"Alright!"_

_"Okay, 1…2…3!" I began to push harder and harder and harder till I heard the baby crying, I looked over and saw my baby's…vagina, I had a girl, a beautiful baby girl. After she got cleaned off the midwife placed her in my arms she had my hair, my eyes, and my nose; she was beautiful._

_"Aw, what should her name be?" Kitana asked_

_"Selena,…"_

_"Well, I think it's a beautiful name!"_

_"I do too!'_

_My daughter name is Selena and she was born on February 4,1996._


	3. Chapter 3

1 year later…

Kitana's P.O.V

With Chan on my hip and Selena on Mileena's, we went shopping for some new clothes. Mileena and I were spending so much time together and our children were getting along too. We were in Toddler 'R' Us and I walked right over to the boy clothes while Mileena was over at the girls clothes. I couldn't find any shirts for Chan, I mean I did but they were for newborns, I haven't noticed that Chan was sleep till he rested his head shoulder…

"Hi, how may I help you?" a blonde lady walked up to me.

"Um, yes I'm looking for some shirts for boy toddlers."

"Oh yeah sure, follow me." We walked to the nearest closet in the back were all the boys outfits were. Chan was getting heavy but not that heavy and he gets to the point where he kicks in his sleep; another thing he gets from his father, but there's something that's been triggering my mind lately, I wonder what's Jade been up to.

Jade's P.O.V

I was in Earthrealm searching for a place to live; I couldn't stand another day with the idiots back in Outworld. While searching I found myself lost in a big place I didn't know what I was expecting till someone crept from behind me and started choking me.

"Hello there sweetheart, you must be lost!" a man with a piece of medal on his face with a laser eye began choking me tighter, I was almost out of breathe till a big black muscular man with robotic arms came from behind him and give him such a punch his teeth hit the ground before he did. I stood there terrified cause I thought he was after me next but I could tell in those brown eyes that he wasn't going to hurt but to help me.

"You alright?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Major Jackson Briggs, but most people call me Jax."

"I'm Jade,"

"Hey Jax, everything alright?" A policeman was concerned

"Yeah everything's cool, y'all get this bastard up out of here!" the officers took the man that strangled me away.

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

"He's Kano, the most evil son of a bitch that ever walked the face of the earth, I've been trying to track his ass down for years."

"I see,"

Hey, your one of those Edenian people aren't you?"

"Why yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess, you shouldn't be out here in a place like this you could get hurt, you know."

"I see that now,"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm looking for a place to stay."

"You wanna chill at my place for a while."

"I-I don't know, I'm not sure your wife would like that."

"I'm divorced, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I was surprised. Most men who find a woman on the street wouldn't even help her out and stuff, but this was willing to help me and he doesn't even know me that well at all, I was willing to thrust him after what he did for me.

"Okay,"


	4. Chapter 4

Mileena's P.O.V

I was standing in front of the mirror looking at my face and how ugly it looked, with my veil on everyone I knew said I looked just like my sister Kitana, with my veil off I looked like a monster. The only reason I would removed my veil is to either harm people or eat flesh, I'm also beginning to think the other reason I was created like this was for Baraka, eww…

"Mommy," Selena called me with her teddy bear she named Wa Wa. I didn't want her to see my face so I put my veil back on so she wouldn't see how I looked.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I wanna play,"

"What do you want to play?"

"I don't know,"

"You want to go to the park with mommy?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, come on."

An hour later…

Selena was on the table coloring in her coloring book while I was watching Charmed when Piper falls for a ghost who was murdered when I heard a loud moaning sound coming from upstairs, I got up to see what the noise was but it turns out that it was Kitana I was hearing, her and Liu Kang…

Kitana's P.O.V

Mileena just caught me and Liu having sex, I got off Liu, got dress, and went after her.

"Mileena….Mileena I can explain."

"I can't believe you did that, what you did was inexcusable!"

"Excuse me, this is our house and we have the right to do whatever we want!"

"Oh! That's nice Kitana, really you would act this way in front of our children!"

"Look, maybe we should just…." Liu said

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" We shouted.

"I knew coming to you was a bad idea."

"Then why did you come then…."

"I thought you love me."

"At least one of us has love!" I couldn't believe I said that, I must admit I knew how it felt when someone you love has been taken away from you. I looked over at Mileena, a tear had form in her eye and down her cheek…

"Mileena, I…" I stepped closer to her trying to get a hug from her, but she turned away from me, grabbed Selena, and left…

Mileena's P.O.V

How dare she speak to me that way, all I was trying to do is to make her see her mishap and this is the thanks I get. Well that's okay, she doesn't have to worry about me or Selena anymore we'll find somewhere else to stay…

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"Selena, since your uncle and aunt privacy is so much important to them, we have to stay somewhere else." I didn't know where we gonna be in but I'll have to pull some strings to find us a place.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later…

Kitana's P.O.V

"She has to be here somewhere?"

"Kitana, we searched everywhere, we even searched Outworld for her, she's nowhere to be found." We searched three days for them and we even got the Special Force looking for them, but they were nowhere to be found. We were about to give till Jade appeared with Selena, I kneeled down to Selena and wrapped my arms around her…

"Selena, sweetie are you okay? Where's your mother?"

"She told me not to tell." She was feeling scared and very vulnerable till Liu Kang kneeled down to her.

"Selena, it is very important that you tell us where your mother is, because we want you both back home with us, okay?"

"Hey guys, we've found her, she's located in a hotel around the block."

"Thank-you,"

Mileena's P.O.V

I just came out the shower, only to see my child not there…

"Selena…Selena! Selena where are you?" I checked everywhere for my baby. I even asked people I've never even meet about her. I was about to ask the front office till I saw Kitana…

"Mileena!" as soon as I seen Kitana, I ran back to the elevator with her following me. She came in trying to reconcile with me but I didn't listen till the elevator stopped.

"Mileena, please come on."

"No,"

"Mileena, please I've been worried sick about you."

""I don't care, I'm still not going back!"

"Mileena, I'm sorry…you think I don't mean it but I do…please I want you to come back home with me." I looked over seeing her crying. Then in a flash of lighting there was Raiden along with Sindel.

"Mileena, it is time for you to stop running and return home." Sindel said walking towards me

"I-I cannot, not after what she said to me."

"You can't stay in this hotel forever and you definitely can't go back to Outworld, it's time you stop running Mileena…if Hanzo was here he would tell you the same thing, you have a choice Mileena." Maybe what Raiden and Sindel said was right, Hanzo would never wanted me nor Selena to return back to Outworld; Earthrealm is where I belong with my sister.

"Please go to your sister." Sindel directed me to Kitana. I stepped to her wrapping my arms around her neck as she began to cry on my shoulder.

"Raiden, take us home." In a flash of lighting we all gotten from the elevator and went back home where we belong.

The next day…

I woke up in my bed while Selena was sleeping beside me, it really felt good being back home, but not as much as it felt for my daughter to be with me.

"Good morning," Kitana stepped in and closed to the door.

"Good Morning!" I replied as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Umm, Mileena about last night I…"

"It's okay, I'm not mad about that stuff anymore, I'm just glad to be back home."

"I am too," She lunged forward wrapping her arms around me then my stomach started growling.

"Kitana, do you have anything to eat?"

"Well, there's bacon downstairs."

"Oh, can I ask a question?"

"Yes,"

"What is bacon?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is gonna be all about Jade and Jax. So, I hope you like it.

Jade's P.O.V

I awoke later in Jax's bedroom with a morning yawn, I got up and decided to go use the bathroom, I was surprised when I went in there I saw Jax; naked but a towel was hiding his…pride. I shut the door and went back to the room I was in. I have never felt so embarrassed…and alive I have never seen a naked man before in my entire life. I kept calm and unfold the sheets from my head only to find Jax standing there.

"Oh, Jax I am so sorry, I should never walk in on you like that, I knew I should've knock…" I was cut off when he putted his finger…well robotic finger on the tip of my mask.

"It's okay, you didn't know that I was in the bathroom, it is not the end of the world."

"Umm okay, where are you going?"

"Work,"

"Oh, that's right you're part of those Special Force people are you?"

"Apart of it, hell I'm the leader."

"Oh, I better be heading out soon,"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm still looking for a place to stay."

"You don't have to depart so soon, you could stay here." I turned my head blushing extremely hard. By the gods I think I'm in love and the strange thing is, I think he feels the same way as I do.

"A-are you sure you want me to stay…here…with you."

"Positive."

"Oh! Okay,"

Later in the afternoon…

I was on the couch watching a movie called A Low Down Dirty Shame when I saw some in the back room.

"Who's there?" I came across the room and Jax's ex wife Rita.

"Rita, is that you?"

"In the flesh bitch!"

"How did you get in here?" she reached into her pocket and gotten the keys that was hidden under the mat.

"I got the keys the house, now what are you doing here?!"

"I live here!" she burst into wicked laughter and then turned her head.

"Isn't that like Jax to be picking hookers off the streets, without his wife's concerned."

"What? No Jax told me that you two were divorced."

"Oh no honey, I still wear the ring."

"No!"

"That's right, and I would just love to tell our son about how his daddy is nothing but a hoe keeping liar."

"That's enough, I want you to leave now!" I growled with anger and heartbreak as sheshook her head with an evil smirk.

"You must forgot, I got then key to this apartment."

"The key that wasn't supposed to be touched in the first place." I looked over and saw Jax standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well, don't you remember baby, I live here!"

"Is this your wife?"

"This is my ex wife, why the hell are you here?"

"Don't see, we're married, I stay here."

"I don't think so."

"Jax, honey I changed I'm still the same girl you meet seven years ago."

"No you're not and you can keep thinking that way all you want but we're not getting back together."

"So you would rather keep this whore than to come back to the woman you been with for the last seven years."

"I'm really getting tired of hearing that whore word." I mumbled to myself.

"If you weren't so busy, fucking those niggas out in the sheets, we would have stayed together!"

"Jax…don't do this to me….I-I-I love you." I could see the tears running down her face as she put her head down.

"Look Rita, it's about time that you leave." She stood there with no reply.

"Rita, I said come on!"

"NOO!" She shouted as she charged a knife at him. So to pay him back after what he did for me, I grabbed my Bo staff, slipped it under her feet making her fall, and held it close to her neck.

"GET OFF ME, YOU BITCH!" She growled.

"I think it's about time you leave and never come back."

An hour later…

Since Rita's arrest for trespassing on property and charged for having an illegal weapon. I kind of felt bad for her, she let her craziness and adultery ruin her marriage but all and all I'm glad that everything was alright and Jax's had regain custody of his son Joseph, I went back into the house as Jax came behind me.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yes, I-I am fine."

"She can be crazy as hell sometimes!"

"I see, um was it true what she said about how she was the same person she was years ago."

"Yeah, but not as crazy as she is now."

"Oh, listen Jax I think I should just…." I was cut off as he placed his lips against mine. Wow, for a Special Force office; he's a pretty good kisser I gotten annoyed as he had he broken and stared deeply to my eyes. He grabbed my hand leaded me back to his bedroom where we, well you know. ;)

A/N: I'm sorry I really haven't thought of a good lemon for this story but stay tone for Ashrah and Kung Lao's lemon. And I also want to thank Grandmaster Sub Zero and Netherland Wraith for the awesome reviews I gotten from you, you guys are wicked awesome. And I will continue this story on tomorrow. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well I'm back and I promised you all that I was going to give you a lemon so here it is. ;)

Kung Lao's P.O.V

"You wanted to see me Sindel?"

"Yes, have a seat." I looked around and there was nowhere to sit, but I decided not to argue and sat on the floor.

"Okay, as you must know tomorrow is Valentine's Day, right?"

"Umm, yes?"

"So, I want you to do a task for me."

"Well it depends on what it is?"

"I want you to lure Raiden to me, and can find someone you can bring to spend your Valentine's Day with." At first I was confused but then I realized that there was a special someone I want to spend my Valentine's Day with.

"I'll be sure he comes your way."

"Mmmm…"

Ashrah's P.O.V

I just gotten a message from Kung Lao, he said he needed me and Raiden over to Edenia for something important. As soon as I got to the hotel room he was in, I saw him staring outside a balcony I stepped near him he must've sense that it was me as he turned with lust in his eyes.

"Come here baby." He purred as he pulled me close to a sweet passionate kiss, he's tongue had slipped into my mouth and began wrestling with mine. Without noticing his traveling hands had began to rub my ass and sent a huge slapped towards it, I sent a soft moan through his lips then he had broken the kiss…

"Is there something that you want," I began to tease him as if I didn't know what he had wanted. Kung Lao had a mysterious smile on his face and sat me on the edge of the bed.

"Isn't it obvious," he traced his fingers on the edge of my mouth to my cheek and neck bone and without hesitation; he rips my shirt off revealing my bra, Kung Lao stood amazed at what he sees as he pulled my pants off then hurried out of his clothes and pulled the sheets. After a few minutes of teasing, we were both naked kissing and caressing each other. My hands went rubbing his manhood making him moan against my lips. Kung Lao was on top of me with my legs wide open for him to put himself inside me. He pushed deeper into me, filling me with half of him.

"Kung Lao, I want all of it in me."

"If you say so." He push the entire thing in me, I was pretty sure he would've made my walls disappear with his big strong dick but I didn't care; it felt to good for him to stop. Kung Lao began to thrust a bit faster and harder, pushing the frame hard against the walls; Kung Lao began pounding me even harder to make sure that I was never tight down there again. Then Kung Lao shot a hot load of seed in me, I screamed in pleasure not giving a damn who would've have heard me.

"You like don't you."

"Damn right I do." Then without any warning I pinned him to the bed where I was on top and he was on the bottom.

"Are you nervous?" I giggled.

"Hell no, ride it baby."

"Yes big daddy!" I began with a nice solely motion putting my hands behind my head as I saw his eyes roiled in the back of his head with kept this up for about 20 minutes as I made him upload another seed in me. I bent down and gave him a kiss which lasted about 10 minutes then he broke the kiss and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I love you so much." He whispered and pressed his lips against mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Raiden's P.O.V

I had a rough night with Sindel, she did things I never thought no woman could do in my entire life; but at least I had fun sort of…

"Hey Raiden!" Liu Kang came in with Kung Lao.

"Raiden, you look terrible what happen?"

"Last night…Sindel…was…the man!"

"By the gods!"

"No wonder why her hair is always in a mess."

"I just wanna let you know, I didn't cry."

"Hi guys!" Sindel came in with her purple robe on.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing we're just having a little guy talk." Liu Kang said snickering with Kung Lao.

"Hi Raiden!" Sindel said with a bit of flirt in it.

"Umm, hi Sindel!"

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Umm, yeah I guess?"

"Good cause we're doing it again tonight?"

"Umm, I don't know Sindel we done it three times last night, can we take a break?" Liu Kang and Kung Lao were holding in their laughter.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you we do it all night, big boy!" Sindel had left winking her eye at me

"You better be ready big boy!" Liu Kang laughed along Kung Lao.

"Oh you guys are asses!" I left in humiliation.

Cyrax's P.O.V

I finally left the Lin Kuei and joined the Special Force and became a TV producer, as a producer it was my job to find men who shared lives together so I picked Johnny Cage, Jax, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao…

"Good morning America, today we'll be talking about men who share their lives together, who you might ask we'll find out when we talk to four homosexual about their lives as a gay couple." As we went on commercial break I was ready to make a break for it till I got caught.

"Cyrax, can you come here for a minutes?!" Johnny called.

"You're mad are you?"

"Cyrax, everyone I know is watching this show, this live LIVE show…now how did this happen."

"I don't know, all they ask for was four men that love each other and sleep together."

"WE DO NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!" Jax scolded.

"Why yes you did, when Johnny had to get his house repainted and he had to come over you house."

"And what about us?!" Liu asked.

"Oh, you slept together many times when you were on the Shaolin trip!"

"Well I'm not gonna do this I'm outta here."

"But guys if you leave they'll fire me."

"Good, I want them to fire you…our wives are here, our children are here, GOOD!"

"Oh, guys please just…"

"And were back, today we'll be talking about these homosexuals lives together, let's meet them. Jax, a homosexual, Johnny, another homosexual, and Kung Lao and Liu Kang noble companions."

"Wait a minute, how come their not homosexuals?" Johnny asked.

"We don't believe in labels." Kung Lao answers.

"Oh, we have a question in the audience, what is your question ma'am?"

"This one goes out to Jax and Johnny, is there any male/female role in the relationship."

"Well, I am the little home maker if that's what you mean."

"Okay hold a minute this is…" Jax was about to leave but I begged him to stay.

"…and I take out the garbage."

"Okay we have another question."

"This one goes out to Liu Kang's lover." Raiden said getting up.

"Do people treat you different cause of your relationship?"

"I honestly don't know?"

"Really, I would've guessed right off? And this one goes out to Liu Kang, how much pain and shockness does this cause your mentor?"

"I don't know I'll ask him when I visit him at 'The Dragon'."

"No more questions!"

Kung Lao's P.O.V

"That was embarrassing!"

"The Shaolin Monks are gonna be gossiping on Tuesday."

"Yeah, I might not go!" I said sitting in a chair., Ashrah came to where I was sitting and wrapped her arms around my neck…

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Day…

Ashrah's P.O.V

I was in the park with Kung Lao, we were having a small picnic near the tree with shades nearby. I really didn't feel like coming today, I was feeling a bit sick for three weeks now, I think it might be the sign pregnancy, this must've alarmed Kung Lao as he looked at me strange….

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm alright!" I tried to keep calm and not to make Kung Lao see what was wrong with me. I mean we've been dating for about three years now and he already knows me like a book, but the least I could do was to make him worry.

"Hello everyone!" Queen Sindel greeted with her daughter Kitana and grandson Chan.

"Hey Sindel!" I replied.

"So Ashrah, when's the baby do?" I was in shock, it's like I'm wearing a sign on me.

"Mother, she's not pregnant." I've giving up, I tried my best to hide this but it's all out in the open now.

"Yes, I am."

"What!"

"I'm sorry Kung Lao." I walked away from the table in bits of shame.

Late at night…

I was in the front room watching Family Guy, where Peter befriends a guy from the mob when Kung Lao had finally came home.

"Hi!"

"Hey,"

"Where have you been?"

"Been to Liu Kang's house, talked for a while, then I went around town." Kung Lao sat down beside me we sat for a quiet moment then I spoken.

"Umm, Kung Lao I..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was…I was gonna tell you but I didn't know how."

"You could've easily said you were pregnant"

"I was waiting on the right time to tell you."

"Ashrah, we've been together for three years…you could've told me anytime…this is our child we're talking about."

"I know but I didn't want to make you worry."

"Ashrah, you can't stop me from worrying about something important….this is important."

"I'm scared!" My tears were filled with tears so I turned around so he wouldn't see me crying, Kung Lao wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer to him.

"Hey Hey, don't you go crying on me…" he said wiping my tears away.

"Listen there's no need for you to be scared at all, your gonna turn out to be a wonderful mother and I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Thank you!" Kung is a very sweet person, he's gonna be an excellent father soon….

9 months later….

Kung Lao's P.O.V

I was waiting outside while Ashrah was giving birth, I've been waiting out here for hours as I waited and waited for the news. I tried to sit down but I was too excited to sit, then finally Mileena and Kitana coming out of the room she was in, I jumped up and asked her how she was.

"She's fine, and so is your son!" I felt like singing on the highest point. I had a son! I was a father! They led in the room where Ashrah was holding my son in her arms. I went to Ashrah's side and looked down at my boy.

"Say hello Sinjin!"

"That sounds like a proud and strong name." I said smiling at her...

"I know!"


	10. Chapter 10

Two Days Later…

Ashrah's P.O.V

I was finally released from the hospital, I rode in the back with our son while Kung Lao was up front driving. Since it was my first pregnancy I was unaware that my stomach was still but I didn't really worry because I thought all pregnancies were like that. We finally arrived home, Kung Lao was very helpful with Sinjin as if it was like he carried him for nine months…

"Um, Kung Lao watch Sinjin for me while I use the bathroom."

"Okay hun!" As soon as I got in the bathroom, I felt a sharp pain going through my uterus. Something was telling me that the birthing was not over, so I began to push and before I knew it there was another baby. I don't believe it had twins; a boy and a girl. I was happy and confused at the same time till I started running out of oxygen and then I passed out…

Kung Lao's P.O.V

Ashrah was in the bathroom for a long time, so long I was getting kind of worried. I walked to bathroom check on her only to find her on the floor near the tub passed out with another baby in her hands, scared I ran to the phone and dialed 911…

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Umm yes, my girlfriend passed out on the floor!"

"Okay, what is your girlfriend's name?"

"Ashrah….mines Kung Lao!"

"Okay Kung Lao, the ambulance is on its way."

"Thank-you!"

5 hours later…

Kitana's P.O.V

"It's a miracle that you and the baby both survived, there's no telling what Kung Lao would've done if he lost you both."

"Where is he?"

"He's outside we'll go get him if you want." Mileena said.

Ashrah's P.O.V

Kitana and Liu Kang agreed to look after Sinjin while me and Kung Lao stayed at the hospital. I still couldn't believe I had twins both boy and girl; I named her Sophia she looked more like her father as Sinjin looked just like me. Kung Lao came in he was in more shock than I was…

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kung Lao sat down in a chair beside me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I thought I almost lost you."

"I'm fine, I should've paid more attention to my pregnancy, then I would've known what was wrong."

"What did the doctor say?"

"I'm gonna be alright but it's gonna be a while before we have another child."

"I can live with that."

"I love you!" I whispered.

"I love you more!"


	11. Chapter 11

10 years later…

First time ever…

Selena's P.O.V

I was in the hospital standing next to my mom, she finally had the guts to show me what she really looked like…

"Mom, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked and she gave me a slow nod.

"I'm tired of being this way it is time I do something about it." She whispered. The doctor came and was gonna take her to surgery where she could have a normal person's mouth…

"Wait!" she called out.

"Selena, come kiss mommy goodbye."

"Oh mom don't say that, your gonna be fine."

"Come on kiss mommy goodbye." I bend down kissing her forehead before they took her to surgery.

"Don't worry kid, we'll take good care of her." A nurse said.

"Please do." I whispered.

Six hours later…

I was in the waiting room watching Saved by the Bell where Screech accidently knocked over his mother's statue of Elvis, when the doctor had came in with some relieving news…

"Hey, she's out of surgery you wanna see her?"

"Sure!" I walked in to see how she was doing; she had white bandages around her mouth with stitches beneath her eyes.

"Mom, are you okay?" I had seen a tear coming down her face. The surgery must've really hurt her. She began to cry I lunged forward wrapping my arms around her neck hugging her tightly.

Three Days Later…

Kitana's P.O.V

I watched Chan outside training with his father, Liu Kang insisted that Chan needed some training of course after all Liu Kang has been begging to train him ever since Chan was a newborn. I walked in front room staring at a picture of Chan when he was seven months old, now that he's 16 he was on his way to becoming an adult I feel so old, of course I am over 10,000 years old, but I still appear to be a young woman. It had seems as if time just went by me so fast I see Chan as a baby, then it donned on me that he's not a baby anymore….

"Hey Selena, what brings you by?"

"Oh I was in the neighborhood and thought I stopped by."

"Oh, where's your mother?"

"Oh she's at home she just got home from surgery." Those words took me by surprised Mileena did not mention to anybody that she was going to have surgery. "WHAT!"

"She just got from surgery, didn't she tell you!"

"No she didn't, she didn't mention anything about it!"

"She said she was going to have surgery because she had gotten tired of looking like a monster."

"Here, help yourself to some snacks while I go over to your mother."

"Okay,"

Mileena's P.O.V

I was at home by myself sitting in the kitchen, now that I have a normal mouth I look a bit more like a human. If I would've known surgery was gonna be this painful I would've never got it, but the pain was all worth it to be considered a human rather than a monster…

"Mileena!"I looked over and saw Kitana standing in the door way.

"Hi!" I murmured, I couldn't speak that very good I still had stitches in and out my mouth.

"How are you feeling?"

"My mouth still hurts."

"Mileena, why didn't you tell me you were having surgery?"

"I didn't want nobody to know, I wanted to be a surprise."

"Well, surprise!" Kitana said waving her hands she laughed as I laughed along with her.

"Well, now that I see your doing fine, I better head on home." She said getting up. "Sister, please stay…for a while."

"Okay,"

Late at night…

Liu Kang's P.O.V

Kitana had finally came home while staying over at Mileena's, sad frown upon her face. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No…maybe….yes!"

"What is it?"

"Liu, I've thinking and…well…Chan has two more years before he…becomes an adult and I…was wondering maybe if we could…."

"Yes!"

"…have another child!" she blurted.

"You want another child?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Holy Cow, are you sure you want another kid…"

"Yes Liu, I want to have another baby….please!"

A/N: My next chapter is gonna be on Skarlet on how she kills someone more powerful than Quan Chi and have she learns how she feels when she meets someone just like her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chan's P.O.V

I was standing alone outside playing fetch with JoJo (our dog!), when I sense someone or something was behind me ready to attack, when I threw the ball where JoJo could ran after the person ran up close to me with flying kick but luckily I grabbed his leg and slammed him on ground….

"I taught you well." Dad looked up at me.

"Yes you did!" I help dad up as shook some of the grass off of him then mom came outside with some unusual news.

"Kitana, what is it?"

"It's Shao Kahn…he's dead!"

"What how is that possible? Who killed him?" Dad asked.

"Skarlet,"

Skarlet's P.O.V

Yes I'm the one who killed Shao Kahn but could you blame me, the asshole deserved to die after what he did, the asshole betrayed me. I hope he and Quan Chi have a time of their lives in hell where they belong. I went walking to Edenia everybody talking about how I killed Shao Kahn, it's not like I give a crap anyway; if he tried to rape one of them they would've killed him too. I began wondering around only to find Sindel standing in front of me.

"Are you the one that killed Shao Kahn?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said harshly. "What about it?"

"Oh nothing really, I just want to thank you for what you did, I would've expected a tournament or some bullshit but this is what I've been waiting on someone to kill him for a long time."

"Oh well thank-you!" I turned and walked away but I seen a red ninja walking this way, my heart felted quicken around him. It as I was feeling a warm loving spirit inside of me, but made of blood I shouldn't be feeling this…should I.

"Hello queen, I finally got rid of those idiots for you."

"Very well then, say Enforcer have had a chance to meet this young lady here."

"No? But I have worked with her before."

"And guess what she kill both Shao Kahn and Quan Chi!" I felt sort of betrayed she would say that to him.

"Really, that's pretty awesome what you did there."

"Really,"

"Yes it is, by the way my name's Ermac!" he said reaching out his hand.

"I'm Skarlet!" I said shaking his hand.

"I better leave you two alone." Sindel said walking back to her castle. I kept staring in the Enforcer's big green eyes, I felt my cheeks warm with heated blood which was funny because I never felt this way about anybody before I was made completely of blood, and anger, and rage. What was this feeling I was feeling?

"Why did you kill him?" he asked breaking the moment. "What?" I shook my head from a day dream.

"No ever has an unknown reason to want to kill Shao Kahn, so why did you do it?"

"Because the bastard tried to rape me. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No No No! There's nothing wrong with it, he can be a bisexual freak time to time."

"And a demanding one too."

"Hey, I bet you five bucks he makes Goro to suck him off!" He said smiling.

"No, I bet you ten bucks he pays Shang Tsung to let him fuck anally." We both began to laugh, the warm loving spirit began to dwell right in me, and I'm starting to think I may be in love with this man and I only known him not to long ago.

"So, um….Ermac is it?" I asked.

"Yes!" He answered.

"What would you say if….I felt warm and loved around you?" I cupped my mouth soon as those words slipped from my mouth I turned away from him I was embarrassed of what I ask him, these stupid feelings I was getting keep taking over me, he walked over towards me and touched my shoulder I turned to him and stared deeply in his eyes."What would you say…if I told you I felt the same way about you?" He took my hands and smiled at me I felt a big smile coming onto my face. "You're very beautiful, Skarlet, and don't you forget it!" he pressed his lips to mine. I liked him and apparently he liked me too…by the way he was a hot kisser. I got really annoyed when he broke it.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being special, we should continue to this again tomorrow night I'll be ready for you then." He said winking at me before leaving. It was official; I was in love with him…

Mileena's P.O.V

Me and Selena had just arrived home from the baseball game she won first goal prize, we were on our way to celebrate till I was in complete shock, I could not believe Scorpion in his human form was back, he was here now after all those times I wanted him back he's finally here….

"Mom, who is he?"

"Selena,…say hello to your father!"


	13. Chapter 13

Selena's P.O.V

I was sitting on the porch with my dad, I didn't know that he was killed before he meet my mom and he was revived back by some dude name Quan Chi. I also didn't know that he was undead spectre either that lost his family and clan too. We sat here for quite a while he still looked upset…

"So scr-dad umm…I hear you were part of a clan!"

"Yeah, the Shirai Ryu, I was a part of it."

"Oh, I see…umm…what was your wife's name before you meet my mom."

"Kara, her name was Kara."

"And what's was your son's name..."

"Listen, kid…I'm…I'm really not in the mood to talk about it, alright?"

"It's okay, I understand!" Boy he must be really depressed about his wife and child. It saddens me how an evil blood gutted person would take away someone's family that way.

"If….if it makes you feel any better this guy name Shao Kahn is dead..." he stared at me with his human formed eyes.

"Mom told me that he killed you."

"As good as that sounds it's, not even enough to heal that hatred that flows within me." He growled in anger.

"I understand you're upset…"

"No you don't kid; I want my family back...and want the head of the bastard who took them away from me!"

"What would you say if…I knew someone who'd be willing to bring them to you?"

"You can't do that your too young, and plus you don't know anyone who can bring them back." He said walking away.

"Yes I do, the Elder Gods, I can talk to Raiden…and he could bring them back to you." He stopped and turned back to me.

"What?"

"I know about the Elder Gods, I can help you!"

"Take me to Raiden."

"Okay dad,"

Skarlet's P.O.V

I was so excited to meet Ermac again I could not wait to see him again like I promised yesterday, ever since I meet him I was beginning to smile very brightly, I am a whole new person now since I killed Shao Kahn and Quan Chi. I opened the door to the room only to find a naked Ermac. He had a nice toned body, with a 9" piece of meat. I looked at him up and down licking my lips, Ermac must've sense me doing this as he laughed and walked towards me.

"Come in here!" Ermac demanded as he pulled me close and continued kissing me, at first I was winning the kiss but Ermac libido kicked in and he was beating me, but I had a display for him my traveled hands had went off and found his rock hard dick.

"Getting excited in here, are we?" I looked down at Ermac's cock it was begging to be sucked and was ready to fuck.

"What're you waiting for, suck it." I squatted and started to lick his shaft then the tip I continued to tease him until he put his entire dick in my mouth, placed his hands on the back of my head, and began to fuck my face; I did not complain plus it felt good.

"Suck that dick, baby!" I continued the blowjob making him moan and groan while I was doing this, I loved the sweet taste of his enlarged penis in my mouth. Then in no time Ermac let out large amount of cum in mouth.

"Yummy," I said licking the cum off me then he pulled me up and laid on the bed and removed the loin clothing I had on. Ermac starting kissing me again, my neck, then he stated to lick and suck my tits. I moaned very loud not caring who would've heard me, Ermac knew how'd to treat a woman with so much lust. Ermac's kisses went from my breast down to my vagina where he started to lick my sweet spot; I grabbed his head and shoved in down at my pussy, he continued doing this without any mercy at all.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming!" he didn't stop he continued to lick and fingering me out till my juices came all over his face, Ermac stared at me with lust in his eyes as he lapped my juices.

"You taste so fucking good, Skarlet," Ermac grabbed the Vaseline by the bed, greased up his dick and my asshole and fucks me. It hurt for a little while but I gotten used to it.

"You like that shit don't you?" I didn't answer him but my moans sure did gave it away as he continues fucks my ass, his dick was so hard but felt so good. He continued this for several minutes then he released a hot seed in my ass. I pushed myself where I was on top and he was on the bottom as I began to ride him like a full-blown horse.

"Oh yeah baby, ride harder!" he growled as he smacked my ass I began to ride him harder and harder and harder I would've broke every pieces of the bed as hard as I was riding him.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna!" he said weakly

"Come baby, come inside of me!" I growled as I still rode him like a mechanical bull.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH SHHHHIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" His moans got very loud as he came all over me. I bend down and found his eyes rolled at the back of his head as he still was coming on me.

"How did that make you feel?" I teased purposely.

"You have no idea," he said with a bit of lust in his voice.

"Come here you hot piece ass!" he grabbed me and sat me on his dick where I was facing him as he began to fuck my vagina without any qualms what so ever.

"Oh, I love you so fucking much Ermac!" I moaned loudly as he continued this.

"I bet you do!" he power fucks my vagina with no mercy. My eyes roiled at the back of my head as my tits went bouncing in the air and on his face; Ermac took one of them in his mouth and began to suck them like a kitten with a cold cut for milk. We kept this up about five hours or so, till we got all tired out.

"Wow, Ermac your sure do know how to keep a woman happy."

"Damn right I do, baby," he then pressed his lips against mine…that was the best sex I ever had.

A/N: This lemon was the longest lemon I ever wrote but stay toon there's more coming at ya.;)

lion


	14. Chapter 14

Selena's P.O.V

I was helping my dad search for Raiden; he was willing to do anything to have his family back again so I thought I will be best if I helped him…

"Umm, Listen kid…I wanna thank you for helping me like this."

"Selena,"

"What?"

"My name is Selena,"

"Oh! Yeah well I just wanna say thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome!" We gotten to Raiden's place where we found him and Fujin talking.

"Lord Raiden,"

"Selena, what're you doing here?"

"We've come to seek your aid,"

"We….we who?"

"Me!" dad came out from behind the corner he was standing in front of.

"Scorpion, what are you doing here?"

"I seek your aid!"

"What do you request?"

"The revival of my clan and my family."

"I…I cannot…."

"What?"

"Let me finish, I cannot do it alone, you're gonna have to come with me. I will speak with them and see if they can or willing to bring them back but you're gonna have to say who you want them to revive."

"I understand,"

"Very well then," In a flash of light took us all to the Heavens.

"_You call upon this beast, why does he seek our aids_." The Elder Gods asked me.

"I umm, I had made a promise to seek him help, I don't know much about him only that he is my father but I also see a lonely soul without a home nor family."

"_Whether you see a lonely soul or not, Scorpion has no heart whatsoever."_

"I…I understand I had made chaos doing my spectre years but all I request is for my family back, the desire for my family still burns within me, I know I don't deserve anything but all I'm asking you is to help me, please?" I shown great pity upon my father he was really that desperate to have his family back, the Elder Gods were silent for a few moments

_"We will revive your family and your clan but you must teach them to fight for good, not evil."_

_"I will I promise,"_

_"Very well then, your family shall live again_." the Elder Gods disappeared before us all.

"Raiden, take us home." He raised both his hands and teleport us back to Earthrealm. We were back in Earthrealm I led him in my house my mother was standing.

"Mom, I…."

"Did you really think I wouldn't know what you and your father were up to lately?"

"I….I thought…."

"It is alright, I'm not mad but I am proud of you for helping your father." She smiled.

"Thanks mom,"

"Hanzo, why are you standing there?"

"Don't you want to say hello to your family?" Dad eyes had widen he went inside and saw his wife Kara and his son Jubei.

"Hello Hanzo" she hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"That's one big happy family he has there, isn't it mom."

"Yes it is."

"Umm, Kara this is my other child Selena." She looked around him at me.

"Hello," I greeted as she stepped forward wrapping her arms around me then her son hugged me as well.

"My husband is very lucky to have a wonderful daughter like you." She said still hugging me.

"Wait dad, before you go I have a present for you."

"What is it?"

"Here it is." A gave him my favorite teddy bear Wa Wa.

"You're giving me this?" he asked.

"Yeah for you to remember me by."

"You being my daughter is the only gift I need." He hugged tightly.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, Selena."


	15. Chapter 15

Kitana's P.O.V

My head was feeling dizzy from having sex with him four times already. I could barely feel my legs I was trying to bore us another child, but it didn't happen. I laid here thinking was it way to have a baby? Adoption, I'm not sure. There's nothing wrong with adopting children but I still would like to bore me a child….

"Liu, I've been thinking and…." I was cut off by his snoring, that tells me he was sleeping, I don't blame him he did work pretty hard today. This kinda reminded me of when Liu and I first made love….

_~Flashback Dream~_

_I was in my room thinking about my champion Liu Kang back in Earthrealm, I was thinking him so much that I was getting kinda horny. I kept thinking how nice he was, and what a gentlemen he was. I was also thinking about his hot muscular toned body. I was in a long battle with my sexual desires and the tingle in my thighs but I was losing; losing badly. I decided I couldn't wait any longer and gave him a call…_

_"Hello,"_

_"Hey Liu,"_

_"Hey Kitana, everything alright?"_

_"Oh no! Well everything's fine but I was wondering if you could…you know come over…for a while."_

_"Ummm, okay I'm on my way."_

_"Great, see you soon."_

_"Okay,"_

_An hour and half later…_

_Where the fuck is he, I was growing inpatient waiting for him. My sexual desires was taking its toll on me that I was finna go insane…._

_"Umm Kitana," I looked over to see Jade._

_"Yes Jade,"_

_"You have a visitor," she stepped out of the way and Liu Kang came walking towards me._

_"Hey Kitana," I stared at him with lust deep into my as I looked at him up and down._

_"Hello Liu,"_

_"Is there something you wanted?"_

_"Umm, yes I was wonder if you could teach me that thing you do."_

_"What?"_

_"You know those fighting skills you do."_

_"You wanna spar with me." Those words damn near made me even hornier than ever._

_"Yes, I would love to."_

_"Umm okay," Liu Kang and I stepped outside training but little did Liu Kang knew; he didn't know what he got himself into. We started with some punches and gabs. I was aiming a punch at Liu but he grabs my arms and gently held it behind my back. I broke free from him and pulled him into a long, hard, passionate kiss with traveling hands. I could tell he was feeling the same thing I felt as his tongue slipped in my mouth wrestling with mine. I put one hand around his neck as his hands went squeezing my ass. Soon he broke the kiss and stared into my eyes and licked his lips, he took my hand and lead me to a near portal that let to Earthrealm. We got to Liu Kang's place as he grabbed my hand and took me to his bedroom. I looked around Liu Kang had a nice house with a waterfall at the back and his room was so organized; another thing I liked about a man I turned around and saw Liu Kang wasn't there…._

_"Liu," I called as he came back in the bedroom….naked with an evil grin on his face. I began to blush as he came close to me helping me out of my clothing I had on. I began to kiss Liu from his chest down to his rock hard manhood I took his manhood and began to lick the shaft and then the tip. I saw Liu Kang eyes roll in the back of his head as I was bobbing my head up and down in between his leg. I was earning several moans from him, Liu Kang without any warning placed his hands behind my head and began to shove his manhood in my mouth, and began to fuck my mouth….._

_"Oh Kitana, my dick feels so good in your mouth." He was getting close, and I could sense this by the way he was fucks my mouth. Then in no time he releases a load on my face. I happily licked the cum off me giving him the idea it tasted good. _

_"For a Shaolin, you taste delicious." I continued to lick the cum off. Liu Kang then pulled me up and gently pushed me on the bed. He spread me legs wide open from him to see my vagina, Liu Kang licked his lips and have at it. He began to lick and fingering me out, I could actually feel his tongue inside me as he did this. I moaned as he continued doing what he was doing. I could practically feel myself ready to release it all._

_"Oh Liu, I'm coming," Liu stopped licking me stared at me._

_"Come on then," he started to finger me in and out I gasped and moaned as he did this to me, Liu stuck his head down there as I release my juices all over his face. He greedily lapped in it…_

_"Yummy," he made me get on all fours enters me. He began to fuck me full force, I always thought Liu was very easy in bed. I didn't know he was animal when it came to sex. He grabbed waist and push deeper in me, it felt so good in me with he was doing this. He thrust so deep inside me, I thought he was going to fuck my bladder next we continued you things for several minutes then he turned over where I was facing him as he sat me on his penis. He happily kissed him with mouth tongue in his mouth as he was fucking me he thrust began to make me wanting more as I began to hump him at the same time he was thrusting in me. He leaned back still fucking me as he smacked me across the ass._

_"Oh fuck, I'm finna cum all over your tight pussy," he growled as I was getting excited when he growled, I mean I love the sweet Liu but sexy bad Liu was way hotter. He began to fuck my vagina with some much force I was about to cum right along with him, we were both ready to have our close to our climaxed to each other I rode Liu Kang dick so hard he came before I did. Liu Kang and I laid there panting breathlessly finally my needs where for filled as I laid in Liu Kang's arms._

_~End of Flashback Dream~_

I was still lying here wondering maybe adopting a child wouldn't be so bad after all, I would like to bore a child but maybe if Liu Kang and I adopt it'll be just fine….I hope soon…..


	16. Chapter 16

2 Years Later…

Li Mei's P.O.V

I was watching Kenshi practicing with swords with one his telekinesis thing whatever it was called, he was so anxious about killing Shang Tsung for blinding him and for killing and taking over my village with Quan Chi, I didn't think it was a good idea for him to be gone so soon cause we have a daughter name Ava and I'm due with our second child just about any day now, but I guess not even our child couldn't stop him from going off on his own…

"Kenshi, maybe you shouldn't leave so soon."

"Why?"

"Because, the baby's almost here and I don't think you should leave so soon."

"I have to get revenge Li Mei."

"But I don't want you to leave not like this."

"I have to, the bastard betrayed and blinded me, he left me in a fucking tomb to die Li Mei. You don't know how much it bothers me to wake up and see what…nothing all I see is nothing but darkness, I can't even see your face, I can't see Ava's face and I won't be able to see our child's face because of him, I tend to make damn sure that he pays for what he done to me and to you!"

"I…I'm sorry Kenshi, I didn't know it bothered you that much."

"Well it does, that is why I must leave you won't be safe here either, that's why I want you to leave Outworld Li Mei."

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"Earthrealm, I want you to remain in Earthrealm for me."

"But what about you Kenshi, I'm concerned about you?"

"I'll be fine, I want you to be safe and take our children with you."

"Promise you'll be back,"

"I promise," I kissed and hugged him goodbye.

Jade's P.O.V

I was listening to Joseph's and Jax's conversation, I know it wasn't my place to butt into other people's business but I was desperate to know what was going on. Joseph has been seeing this girl and I have to say she's been treating him badly, cheating on him, lying to him, messing with his sister's, and she even called him a 'nigger' one time. I silently listened to the door to hear what they were saying….

"So, what do y'all want to talk to me about?" Jax said.

"Dad, me and Rachel been thinking and….we would like to get married, is that okay?"

"Is that it?"

"And we're asking you for your blessing."

"I don't think so,"

"What? But dad why?"

"I'm not giving you my blessing Joseph; I think your making a big mistake marrying this girl."

"Mr. Briggs, I speak for the both of us here, I know I made some horrible mistakes in my life and I don't blame you for being mad but I really do love your son and I promise not to ever hurt him again, so I'm not just asking Joseph I'm asking you, can I marry your son?"

"You asking the both of us, can you marry him? Let me rephrase that statement about three years ago, you cheated on the both of us, you lied to the both of us, you broke both me and my son's heart, the reason why I'm saying this is because my son is a part of me and when he gets hurt, I get hurt. I don't trust you at all Rachel, hell I don't even like you, you fucked with our family once and you're not gonna do it again. And if you marrying this girl, you're out of my life forever!" I left from the kitchen door and sat back on the couch I swear I felt a strong blow to the heart as he said those stone words to his son….

Kitana's P.O.V

Well I finally had another child, well through adoption. I was sitting outside rocking the baby to sleep I named her Journee cause we went on a journey to get her, she hasn't stop crying ever since we brought her home, I haven't slept in weeks trying to put her to sleep…

"Kitana, maybe you should rest!"

"No No I'm fine Liu,"

"Kitana, you've haven't sleep in weeks, you should lie down I'll take care of her." I didn't want Liu to take Journee but I was too tired to argue with him so I gave her to him and went to bed.

Chan's P.O.V

I was in my room playing Just Dance 3 when my dad came in with Journee. "Dad,"

"Your mother is resting, I have a meeting today, so here watch her." Dad said giving Journee to me.

"Umm, okay?" Journee had stopped crying when dad gave her to me it is like, I had the power to make her stop crying.

"Hey, how's it going? You holdin up alright? Is your diaper full?" she gave a sweet have giggle when I asked that.

"Hey you find that funny? Would you find this funny?" I had her down and made a farting noise on her belly she laughed at. You know before mom and dad brought her home I was against it because I was an only child but now that I have a little sister, it's not really that bad what's I gotten to know her….

Four Hours Later….

I've awoken for my sleep only to Journee was gone."What the-"

I searched everywhere in the entire house for the baby, she only four months she couldn't crawl just yet. I kept looking for her but I was relieved when mom came in with her. "Hey Chan, what's going on?"

"Nothing, where you and Journee go?"

"You were sleep so, I took her over grandma's house."

"Oh, okay?"

A/N: Okay there's chapter 16, there's more up ahead. R&R please I love em'


	17. Chapter 17

Three weeks later….

Jade's P.O.V

Well today's the wedding, I still couldn't believe that Joseph was actually going to marry this girl. I know I'm not his mother but I've always treated him like he was my own. I was gently combing my daughter's hair; guess what I had not only one but two daughters now name Jasmine and Alana. Jasmine (Age 15) was the oldest of my daughters, she looked more like Jax, she was the responsible one and very protective over her sister. Alana (Age 13) looked more like me, she was very feisty, but in a good way, she never liked Rachel either maybe because Rachel always makes fun of her because of her braces….

"Mom, is Joseph really gonna marry this girl?" Alana asked.

"I'm afraid so,"

"I hope he doesn't I don't like Rachel at all, she always picking on Alana, she always make a mess and never cleans up after herself, and she unfaithful to Joseph." Jasmine quoted.

"I know you don't like Rachel, don't forget I have my problems with her too, but if Joseph wants to marry her, there's absolutely nothing we can do about, understand?"

"Yes,"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, you two go ahead and go outside."

Joseph's P.O.V

I was trying on my tuxedo when my main man Chan came in."What's up man,"

"What's up bro,"

"You ready for your wedding?"

"Yeah man, I'm a little nervous but I'll be alright."

"Hey man, what happen to your dad?"

"He's gone somewhere, he said he didn't want to see me make the biggest mistake of my life, but Rachel is my life now."

"You know, speaking of Rachel, there's something you really need to know about her."

"What is it?"

"Okay, last night I was walking home and I saw Rachel with another dude."

"What?"

"I saw Rachel with another dude."

"Look it probably was her father or her brother or someone else."

"No man, I seen this dude and trust me it wasn't her father or her brother or anybody else, she was with another dude man, I swear."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't believe you,"

"What?"

"I don't believe Rachel was with another man, you must've seen someone else, but not Rachel."

"But why wouldn't you believe me?"

"Because you're jealous,"

"Jealous,"

"You are use to having every single girl that you meet, and because you could never be a real friend and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are a backstabbing self-centered jackass. And I am very glad that this happened because now I know what kind of person you really are."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this, I admit I haven't been a good friend to mostly anybody but I've been a damn good friend to you Joseph and you take a woman you known for three years who broke your heart millions of times over a friend you known for all your life and been the best damn friend to you. Well you know what, the hell with you, your girlfriend, and this damn friendship, I'm out of here!"

"FINE!"

Selena's P.O.V

I just heard the argument that Chan and Joseph, I know I wasn't suppose to listen but I can't help it, it's my nature to be in people's business. I could not believe that Joseph took Rachel's side instead of his best friend's. I'll admit I did see Rachel with someone else too, and I can honestly say it was not a pleasant sight to see what she was doing especially when one of them was a woman. I couldn't let them throw away their friendship so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I saw Rachel at the doorway with her wedding dress flirting to one of the groomsman, I felt disgusted about what I was finna do but anything to fix the problem that was going on…

"Did anyone ever tell you, you look just like that woman from Coyote Ugly?"

"NO?"

"They should. She's the only woman in the world that can make the hair under my arms stand up. Can I offer you something to drink?" I began bobbing up and down

"No thank you and is something wrong with your leg?"

"Nothing you can't handle, my white beauty."

"Excuse me?"

"You wanna see some pictures of me in my two piece bathing suit?"

"Selena, I'm flattered but you're not really my type."

"No, but I bet the guy you were with last night was."

"There was no guy,"

"Yes there was I saw you."

"Look nothing came upon it, besides we've been seeing each other for about three weeks and we only slept together a few times, and I apologizes about it."

"And you lied to me about it!" I turned around and saw Joseph with a displeased look on his face.

"Joseph honey I can explain."

"You lied to me; you lied to me about everything,"

"Joseph, it was just that one lie, it's no big deal!"

"No big deal, I stood up for you. I defended you in front of my family, my friends, I even stood up for you in front of my own father, and to me that's a very big deal!"

"So, I take it we're not getting married, are we?"

"Damn right,"

"Okay, call me when you change your mind."

"For what, I'm through with you Rachel." I covered my mouth in a bit of a smile when he told Rachel those words Rachel was forming tears in her eyes as she left from here; buy hey that's what she deserved for lying and cheating am I right?

"Joseph, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright, I should've listened to what people been telling me about this girl, and now look at me."

"I'm sorry,"

"Me too, I better go out there and tell everyone that the wedding's off." Joseph walked outside and asked everybody's for their attention.

"Can I have everybody's attention, please?" Everyone turned to Joseph.

"I decided not to make the same mistake again." Joseph then walked away in shame and embarrassment with Jade and Jasmine after him.

"He dumped her, remember that everybody." Alana said walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry, I took so long with this chapter, had a really busy schedule lately….enjoy!

_The Next Day…_

Kitana's P.O.V

Me and Mileena was at the hospital with Li Mei her water had finally broken, she was about ten hours in labor. Me and Mileena was trying our best to keep her calm while the midwives came in and checked her dilation she was about 8 centimeters dilated….

"Guys, I'm scared!"

"Why?"

"Well, this is my first child without Kenshi he's not here I'm gonna be all alone with this baby, I can't do this without him."

"Li Mei, I know how it feels when I was pregnant with Selena I thought I'd be alone too cause Selena's father had died and I had no home, but once I moved to Earthrealm and had Selena everything turned out fine and things are gonna turn out fine for you too."

"But, what about Kenshi, what If he doesn't come back to see his child."

"Li Mei….I'm just gonna say the thing are not supposed to say, but if he doesn't come back then you're gonna have to suck things up and be there for your children, the way Kenshi would have wanted you to. You're gonna be fine, your main focus is your children."

"She's fully dilated," the midwives said.

"Li Mei, take a deep breath and on a account of three I want you to give me a big push okay?" Li MeI nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, 1….2….3!" Li Mei began to push her face was turning awfully red and she a beads of sweat was coming from her forehead. When she stopped pushing to catch her breath, I kept reminding her about how good she was doing.

"Do I need to push again?" she asked.

"Why, she's out." The doctor said. I looked down into her tired eyes and smiled.

"It's a girl!" the midwife handed Li Mei her daughter; I sat there in tears as it reminded me of when Chan was born.

"Have you thought of a name?" Mileena asked.

"I like the name Cher, its Kenshi's favorite singer."

"That's a beautiful name,"

"I know," She said staring into her daughter's eyes. "Now, Ava has a little sister."

Sonya's P.O.V

I was in the living room with the pregnancy test in my hands, since my intimacies with Johnny I've been vomiting for the last two days.

"Mom, everything alright in there?" Grace must have noticed that I'd been vomiting.

"I'm fine, I just feel a bit sick that's all."

"You're pregnant, are you?"

"Well…I…how did you know?"

"Mom, I'm thirteen and plus you have the pregnancy test in your hand." I looked down at the pregnancy test in my hands and sighed.

"Okay, yes I am pregnant but I don't want you to say anything about this okay?"

"Okay, but are you gonna tell dad."

"I will soon, but this is between me and you, okay?"

"Okay,"

_Late at Night…. _

Johnny had came home after getting ready to shoot his sequel to Ninja Mines, I was nervous about telling him that he's gonna be a father again soon…

"Umm, hey Johnny!'

"Hey honey, something wrong?"

"No…No…No…everything's fine…but um there's something I wanted to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Ummm…your shoes untied!"

"What?"

"You shoes are untied!"

"Yeah, I untied them on my way home."

"Oh!"

"Sonya, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Well…okay….Johnny….I'm pregnant?" Johnny just stood there, completely speechless.

"Johnny, are you okay?" I asked. He just stood there; I poked him in the chest as he lean over and passed out.

_Few Hours Later…._

_Johnny had finally woken up after the shocking news I have given him. "Ow, what happened?"_

_"You passed out,"_

_"Oh, was it true what you said?"_

_"Yes, I'm pregnant." _

_"Well, isn't this nice?"_

_"Well, Johnny I've been throwing up for two days, what do you expect?"_

_"I thought you were just sick, I didn't know you were pregnant. Do the kids know?"_

_"Grace, yes…Johnny Jr. no!"_

_"So daddy, Now what do we do?"_

_"Wanna make-out?" I playfully slapped his chest_

_"That's how we got the baby in the first place." _

_"I know, I know"_

_The Next Day…. (Graduation Day)_

_Kitana's P.O.V_

_I was in the stands watching Chan as he was about to walk the aisle of graduation. With me was his father, my mother, Journee, Selena, Mileena, and Joseph._

_"Tonight, our children of Earthrealm had made it. From all those years of homework and tests, they made it to this day and I just want to say that; I am very proud of all over here tonight._ _Each of these wonderful students will receive their diplomas I want you all to remember, everything you went through and faced in these last four years of school. Was worth it for bringing you here now…..thank you."_

_After the graduation was over I immediately run over to Chan hugging him tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"_

_"Thanks mom," I was in tears seeing my baby boy graduating. Congratulations' Class of 2013_


	19. Chapter 19

_9 months later_….

Kitana's P.O.V

I was sitting alone watching my mother dancing with Lord Raiden. Yeah, their married now I guess you can say that I'm happy, even though I never got the chance to experience the feeling of being married. Of course, those of you know why I couldn't marry Liu. Earthrealm needed him more than I did. I was holding Journee in my arms as I watched everyone have a wonderful time, all except me of course. Here I am, with an 18 year old son and an 11 month old baby and I'm still not married.

"Kitana," I looked over and saw Liu.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"You remember when I asked you to marry me so you and I could protect Edenia from harm?"

"Yeah,"

"Well Liu, I've been thinking and I want us to get married."

"You wanna get married?"

"Yes,"

"Okay,"

"W-Wait, we're married?"

"Yeah,"

"Wait Liu, don't say that we're getting married just cause I wanna get married. I want you to feel the need of wanting to get married as well."

"I do wanna marry you. Kitana, I've wanted to marry you ever since we first met. Do you know how long that has been since I wanted to marry you?"

"It's been quite a long time for the both of us."

"That's right and that is why I want to do this the right way." He said as he took both of my hands and got down on one knee.

"Kitana, my love, will you marry me?" I felt tears dwell in my eyes as I cupped Liu hands.

"Yes Liu, I will marry you." We both noticed that everyone was watching as the burst into cheer as Chan joined our family hug.

_The Next Day_….

Chan's P.O.V

"What are you doing?" I asked Joseph as he was playing with the stereo.

"Oh yeah, I got bored so I've been rapping are the past 2 hours."

"Rapping? I didn't know you could rap."

"Man, what black man you know, don't know how to rap?"

"I have no idea." I answered as dad walked in.

"Hey dad,"

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

"Umm, we're learning how to rap."

"Really?"

"Yeah, its fun,"

"You mind if I try one?"

"You can rap Mr. K,"

"Well, during my youth years I was known as 'the Rapping Shaolin'."

"Really?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah,"

"Alright then, let me bust a beat then."

_(A/N: Yeah I'm gonna be using the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air theme song on this one.)_

_Randomly _

_Liu's rap P.O.V_

_Now this is a story all about how_

_My life got flipped turned upside down. _

_And I'd like to take a minute just put this in._

_I'll tell you how I became the member of lotus called Shaolin._

_In Honan Province, China born and raised_

_Out practicing is where I spend most of my days._

_Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool_

_And all practicing my dojo outside of the school._

_When a couple of guys, they were up to no good_

_ Started making trouble in my neighborhood._

_I got in one little fight and my mom got in._

_ And said "You and your brother are going to Shaolin." _

_We begged and pleaded with her day after day_

_ But she packed our suit case and sent us on our way._

_ She gave us a kiss and then she gave us our ticket._

_ I turned to my brother and said, 'I might as well kick it'._

_First class whoa, that was bad_

_I thought I was the only one who really knows how to whoop some ass._

_Is this what the people of Shaolin living like?_

_ Hmmmmm this might be alright._

_But what we see this master fat, drunk, and all that_

_Is this the type of place that they just send these cool cats?_

_ I don't think so_

_I'll see when we get there_

_ I hope they're in for the boys of Shaolin._

_Well, the plane landed and when we came out_

_There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with our names out._

_We're not trying to get arrested yet_

_ We just got here_

_ We sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared_

_ I whistled for a cab and when it came near_

_ The license plate said Shaolin and it had dice in the mirror_

_ If anything I could say that this cab was bent_

_ But I thought 'Nah, forget it' – "Hey man, to Shaolin.'_

_ We pulled up to the dojo about 7 or 8_

_ And I yelled to the cabbie 'Hey man, smell you later'_

_ I looked at the dojo_

_We were finally in._

_To sit at our throne as the member of Shaolin._

_As dad stopped rapping Joseph and I stood there shocked and amazed at what we just heard. "Wow, just wow!" I said._

_"I didn't know your father could rap, bravo man, bravo." Joseph said clapping as I clapped right along with him._

_"Thank- you! Thank- you!" dad said bowing._

_I am so sorry this took me a long time so I made this to make you all forgive me. I hoped you all love it as much as I loved it as well._


	20. Chapter 20

Mileena's P.O.V

Selena and I were at the nursery home to deliver food for the sick elderly people, even though we're supposed to feed them. I now realized what they mean about the hospital food; their disgusting, I should know I've been to the hospital twice. As I delivering food I noticed a man in purple taking one of the delivery food and ran to his room.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" I shouted.

"No, stay back!" he yells. I suddenly realized who the man was now; it was Rain.

"Rain? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some food, all except the carrot raisin salad. Earthrealm people have no taste In food."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Outworld claiming to be prince of Edenia?"

"Those days are over now. I'm not the Prince of Edenia anymore; I'm not the Prince of anything."

"Why do you say that?"

"Shao Kahn, isn't my father!"

"What?"

"Shao Kahn is not my real father!"

"Then if he's not your father. Then who is?" I asked

"Argus,"

"What?"

"Yes, Argus is my real father. And he didn't even want me as his son. So, he let Shao Kahn take me away."

"B-But how is that possible, Rain?"

"It turns out that he and my mother had an affair while he was still married. So that makes me his son."

"So that makes Taven and Daegon your…"

"Yes my half-brothers.

"Well Rain, that's sad to hear but that's no reason for you to steal this food."

"You don't understand! I don't have a home, I don't have anything, I don't even have a family anymore!"

"What about Tanya?"

"That traitor was never there when I needed her. She left me for Daegon for god's sake! Now you see why I need this food, I have nothing!"

"I-I had no idea you were this hurt, Rain. Enjoy your dinner." I didn't know that Rain was that upset about his life, I suppose I could pay him a visit to see can I help him out soon.

Two Days Later…

Sindel's P.O.V

Now that Kitana was getting married, Mileena was helping Kitana try on her wedding dress while I was watching Selena play with Journee. While they were busy I couldn't stop thinking about how I killed most of the Earthrealm warriors during the invasion. I know you all hate me for that and I don't blame you one bit either. I was an evil old bitch under Shao Kahn's spell; I even remember how I killed my own daughter because of him.

_~Flashback Dream~_

_After I had torn Jade's stomach my next opponent was Kitana. When she came at me I blocked both her moves, punched her twice in the face and then kicked her down. As she was about to rise I grabbed her hand and pulled her close only to have punched her multiple times and delivering a flying kick that knocked her down again. As she laid there she couldn't stand anymore stead she got one her knees. I stood over her waiting for her to attack but she wanted to talk instead._

"_Mother please…" she begged._

"_I am no longer your mother!" I bitterly replied._

"_Mother, this not your way. Shao Kahn has corrupted you!"_

"_Shao Kahn has resurrected me! You have betrayed him. Embraced a pathetic cause."_

"_Remember Edenia, Mother. Remember your rule before Shao Kahn's invasion!"_

"_Quiet child. It is time for you to join your friends." I ended the conversion as I began to drain my daughter's soul with a purple swirl of magic I formed in my hand. I could see Kitana's eyes widened as I did this._

"_Monster!" I heard behind me I turned around and say Nightwolf letting Kitana's body drop._

"_Still alive, no matter. Soon you will reunited with your ancestors!" I shouted ready to fight Nightwolf again. _

~_End of Flashback Dream_~

I feel so terrible about what I have done. I let Shao Kahn cast a spell upon and made me kill my own daughter. I just wished my senses were knocked back into me when she tried talking to me. Now I'm stuck here with the horrible memories that I've caused for everyone to have. And that is why I tend to make damn sure that Shao Kahn and the rest of his army stays dead….forever!

"Grandma look," I looked over and saw Kitana in my old wedding gown I worn when I married my first husband Jerrod. She looked so beautiful in that white dress with sapphire diamond on top with a tiara to go with it.

"Aunt Kitana, you look beautiful!" Selena said with Journee in her lap. "Look Journee, you see mama!" Journee stood and ran to her mother.

"Aww, I love you too, sweetie!"

"You look so beautiful, Kitty!" I said walking over.

"Thanks mother," Kitana said with a hug as the rest of them joined in, I'm so happy to have them as my family.

_The Next Day…. (The Wedding Day)_

Kitana's P.O.V

Well, todays the big day I stood in front of the mirror with my wedding gown on. I smiled at myself, this is what I've been dreaming for my whole life to have my wedding with someone I love so much.

"You look gorgeous, Kitana!" I turned saw Mileena, Jade, my mother, a very pregnant Sonya and Ashrah in violet purple dresses.

"Thank you so much, Mileena!"

"How do you feel?" Ashrah asked.

"I feel a bit nervous but other than that I feel fine." I smiled.

"Today's your wedding day you deserve to be happy, my sister." Mileena said warmly.

"Aww thanks guys," I said hugging them all.

"Okay," I said grabbing the bouquet of flowers.

"Here we go," I said leading the way.

Nobody's P.O.V

Liu Kang was standing at the alter with Kung Lao (his best man), Jax, Johnny Cage, and Kai by his side. As the flowers girls and the ring bearer had gone. It was time for Kitana to make her entry as she walked everyone had stood up for her as she made her way. She looked over to the left and saw her mother, her son, Selena, Joseph, Alana, Jasmine, Sinjin and Sophia (with their new triplet siblings). And the right was Skarlet and Ermac with their daughter Sarah, Sareena with her sons Bohai and Bolin by Bi Han (Noob Saibot), Li Mei and Kenshi with their daughters, Sub Zero and Smoke with their daughter Harlow, and Rain was there as well. Kitana finally made her way to Liu Kang as Raiden begin the ceremony.

"People of Earthrealm, we are gathered here today to join Kitana, princess of Edenia and Liu Kang, Earthrealm's champion in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"No!" Sonya said holding her stomach.

"No?" Kitana asked.

"No No! M-My water just broke!" everyone gasped as they looked at the pregnant Sonya.


	21. Chapter 21

"We need a doctor!" Johnny said holding his wife's back.

"Baby's coming!" Sonya said while she was in excruciating pain only her breathing could barely calm her down.

"Excuse me sir, we need a doctor quick. This woman is having a baby!" Kitana said holding on to Sonya's hand.

"Duh! Do you think so?" the man sarcastically.

"Hey, a little less sarcasm and a little more getting some help over here." Liu Kang scolded.

"I'm sorry, all the rooms are booked!"

"What? Sir, this woman is in labor, she needs a room now!" Jade said.

"I'm sorry the rooms are booked you could sit here and wait or you could go to another hospital, your call!" the man shouted till Johnny grabbed the man by the collar.

"Listen to me and listen good. My wife is in labor and if she doesn't get a room real quick. I will make your life a living hell, do you understand!"

"Umm excuse me, hi my name is Nurse Leslie we have a room for you."

"Thank-you," Sonya thanked as they sat her in a wheelchair then carried her off to a room.

_The Delivery Room…._

_"Okay, now what's going on here?"_

_"Are you the doctor?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"The contractions have been approximately 5 minutes apart for the last 45 minutes. I suggest you see how dilated she is." Sindel requested._

_"Gee, I never would have thought of that."_

_"Aye ease man, she kills people!" Jax said pointing at Sindel._

_"Jax," Jade whispers._

_"What I can't be the only one that holds a grudge?"_

_"Um, we'll be in the waiting room if you need us." Kitana said leading people out of the delivery room._

_A Few Hours Later…._

_"They've been in there in awful long time." Mileena said waiting with Selena._

_"That's long it takes during childbirth." Sindel quoted._

_"…speaking of childbirth, I remember when I went into labor with Kitana."_

_~Flashback Dream~_

_Sindel's P.O.V_

_I awoke in the middle of the night, I walked towards the bathroom when a sharp pain was going through my uterus I thought to myself. Is it time already? As a mother to my first child I really didn't have any experience of being a mother just yet. I felt intense pain going through my uterus as I carefully made my way back to the bedroom where Jerrod was sleeping._

_"Jerrod…Jerrod wake up!" I shook him._

_"Huh? What? Sindel, what is it?" _

_"I was just wondering, how does it feel when you're in labor?" I asked._

_"I don't know, how do you feel?"_

_"Well, if I had any military secrets I'll take!"_

_"Showtime! Here, lie down right here squeeze me hand if you feel any contractions."_

_"Okay oh god here it comes! Ooh! Ooh! OOH! GOD THAT HURTS!" I shouted squeezing Jerrod's hand._

_"Hey what do you do for living crack walnuts?" HE shouted and I released his hand._

_"Am I crazy or did I hear screaming?"_

_"Yes and yes," Jerrod answered._

_"…it's Sindel she's having the baby!"_

_"Oh my goodness, it's starting already?"_

_"Don't worry mother, I'll call you when it graduates high school."_

_"Oh don't be ridiculous, I'm taking you to a midwife right now." _

_Few hours Later…_

_"7…8…9….10!" the midwives counting my breathing when I was pushing._

_"God, I don't think I could push anymore!" I shouted._

_"Look Sindel, I know I've never been strict on you honey but you have to."_

_"I can't do it, I just can't!"_

_"Look Sindel, I think you are one of the bravest women I have ever known."_

_"You really think so?"_

_"Why yes, sweetheart. You have the strength and the courage I never had. You decided how you wanted to have your baby and you're doing it. I'm so proud of you."_

_"Okay, one more push but that's it!" I sat up and began pushing for the last time. I settled down as the birthing was over._

_"My goodness! Would you look at him." My mother said looking at the baby._

_"Umm, your majesty that's the umbilical cord." One of the midwives corrected._

_"Oh! Oh, well would you look at her!" the midwife handed me my baby girl._

_"Aww, mother she's beautiful!"_

_"What's should her name be?" mother asked._

_"What about Kitana?" Jerrod asked._

_"After your great grandmother?" I asked._

_"Yeah sure,"_

_"Well I loved that name."_

_"I do too!" I said staring at my baby girl._

_~End of Flashback Dream~_

_Back to Nobody's P.O.V_

_"6…7…8…9…10!" Sonya had stopped pushing when the baby had came out._

_"It's a boy!" the doctor called out as the nurses cleaned him off._

_"Umm Johnny, is the delivery over?" Sonya asked._

_"Yeah the baby's over there."_

_"Then, why am I still in pain?" Sonya asked again then the doctor realized what was going on._

_"Oh my,"_

_"What is it?"_

_"There is another a baby in there."_


	22. Chapter 22

"Another baby?" Sonya asked.

"That's what it looks like to me." The doctor said.

"Time to push again, Mrs. Blade."

Kitana's P.O.V

"Umm Liu, can I see you for a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," he said as we left the waiting room.

"What is it, Kitana?"

"Umm Liu, you remember when I first told you that I was pregnant with Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"And that I wanted another child and then we adopted Journee?"

"Kitana, is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Well Liu, I watched Sex and the City one time last night and when Charlotte had adopted that little girl and then she got pregnant. I think what she said might be true on how you adopt a baby and then you have one of your own. Liu we're having another baby!" I cheered.

"Oh boy!"

"Kitana, are you sure? Because that last time you thought you were pregnant it turned out to be gas."

"Oh Liu, it's not gas, it's not a dream, we're having another baby!" I cheered as I hugged Liu in excited.

Back to the Delivery Room...

"Come on, Sonya. One more push and it'll be over before you know it." Johnny said. Rubbing his wife's back as she gave her final push. Sonya sat back on the bed resting as the doctor held her their new daughter.

"It's a boy and a girl!" The nurses cheered as they handed the twins to their mother and father.

"Oh Johnny, they look so precious!" Sonya said looking at her newborn twins.

"What should we name them?" Johnny asked.

"How about Melissa Artemis Cage and Joey Apollo Cage?"

"That sounds awesome!"

"I know!" the married couple stared at their adorable twin babies. Happier than ever.

Meanwhile in the waiting room…

"Umm can I have everyone's attention?" Sindel said getting everyone's attention.

"I never thought I lived to see this wonderful magnificent day come for my lovely daughter and my new son-in-law. Even though dead or not I wouldn't miss this day for anything in the world. It seems like only yesterday Kitana was only a newborn and I was holding her in my arms. Now, she's all grown up and married and I couldn't be happier. So, I would like to congratulations to my daughter who will make a fine wife."

Johnny had came out with a big happy fatherly smile.

"Everyone, it's a boy!" the people cheered in joy.

"….and a girl!" everyone stooped cheering as they heard it was twins.

"Twins!" Kitana cheered as the rest of them went to see the new babies.

"There's nothing more precious than a birth of a baby." Liu said.

"Oh Liu," Kitana said as she planted a kiss on Liu's lips.

A/N: The story almost coming to an end, but there's more to come.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I decided not to put Sindel being pregnant on this story but Kitana is pregnant. This is the final chapter enjoy.

_9 months later…_

Kitana's P.O.V

I was in the hospital now, I was unable to push the baby out so I had to have a C-section instead. I laid there terrified that they were gonna slice my uterus open in order to get the baby out of me.

"Kitana," I looked over to see my mother standing there.

"Mother,"

"How do you feel?"

"I-I'm scared,"

"Why?"

"Cause, their gonna slice me open and I'm gonna be all alone."

"I wouldn't say that." Liu Kang said walking in the delivery room.

"Liu, I thought you had a meeting with the Shaolin today." I said.

"I did but I'm not going."

"But why,"

"Because, I wanna be here with you. And besides being here is more important that some meeting."

"Okay, but if he's gonna stay, he needs to put these on." The nurse offered Liu some scrub clothing.

_Few Minutes Later…_

Liu Kang's P.O.V

I was with Kitana in the ICU, the doctor's was ready to cut open her uterus to get the baby out.

"Just relax okay? This will only to hurt a moment." The nurse insisted.

"Alright," Kitana took a deep breath and held onto her my hand as they cut open her uterus. I looked down at Kitana who had her eyes closed.

"How does it look?" she asked. I looked over and saw the doctor holding our baby.

"It's a girl!" the nurse said as they warped the baby in blue and gave her to me.

"I wanna see her," Kitana said as I leaned the baby down so she cut see her.

"She looks just like me!" she cheered.

"Now that, I know!"

"Hello my little Angel!" she said while smiling.

_Three months later…_

Kitana's P.O.V

I was watching Chan packing his things, my baby boy is going away to college. It seems like yesterday Liu Kang and I had brought him home from the hospital, and when he said his first word (Dada), and when he first started walking. Now he's going off to college for four years. My eyes were watery as I saw him with his bags packed.

"So, today's the day." I said.

''Yeah, it is.''

"Oh Chan, my baby boy is leaving!" I cried.

"It's gonna be alright, mom. I'll be back, I promise!" he said hugging me.

"See ya later, Journee! You be good for mommy, okay."

"Okay," Journee gave her big brother a hug and then Angel.

"Umm Chan, call us when you get there, okay?" Liu Kang said.

"I will dad!" He said as he left the house.

"Well, we better get back to Edenia." I said wiping my tears. I was getting ready to leave till I saw a drawing of me, Liu, and Chan when he was a little boy.

"Liu look," I said pointing at the drawing.

"Cahn must've drawn that when he was four." Tears streamed from my eyes as I turned to Liu.

"My baby is gone." I cried as Liu Kang held me.

_16 years later…._

I was sitting at my throne watching the sun go down while Journee (14) and Angel (13) were playing Uno. I sat back at my throne as I kept thinking about Liu Kang (who in an automobile accident). I never got a chance to tell Journee and Angel about their father that much.

"Mom, you never told us about dad. What was he like?" Journee asked.

"He was a peaceful man."

"What were his favorite things to do?" Angel asked.

"He like to fight sometimes. He loved to do training, he liked to mediate. He also like spending time with his family."

"Did he love his children?" Angel asked.

"Oh, he adored his children you were all his prized possession."

"Umm mom,"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Aunt Mileena and Jade are here to see you."

"Send them in."

"Okay,"

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well we were in the neighborhood and we thought that we drop by and say hello."

"So how are things?" I asked.

"They're going fine I just took Sapphire (Selena's daughter) out to the park."

"Okay, how are things going for you Jade?"

"I'm doing fine, I sure do miss Jax though."

"That's right he died a year ago did he?"

"Yeah, he had the heart of gold. Who knew that that heart would end in a heart attack at 65?" Jade said sadly as Mileena comforted her.

"Eh, I better go. I promise the grandchildren I would take them out for ice cream. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay bye,"

"Isn't it amazing how your children grow right before your very eyes?" Mileena asked.

"Yeah, a time sure has gone by us, huh?"

"Yeah we had done pretty well for us old broads." I asked looking outside.

"You think our children will need us in the future." Mileena asked.

"Hell they need us now, I know we did when we had our baby's."

"Yeah but what will happen if we're not around?"

"Nothing is gonna happen to me nor you. I'm my sister's keeper." I said holding out my hand.

"And I'm my sister's keeper." She said smiling.

A/N: Well that's the end of this story. R&R please Bye.


End file.
